Jason Voorhees
Jason Voorhees is an undead serial killer who was later cryogenically frozen and made into a cyborg in the future. Now known as Uber Jason, he became even deadlier than before. History Captured and imprisoned by the government in 2008 at a research facility on Crystal Lake (where Jason supposedly drowned when he was 11 years old and where most of his murders were committed), Jason manages to escape and pursues a woman - Rowan - into a cyrogenics pod. Using it as a trap, she activates it, but Jason stabs her in the abdomen with the machete - causing the ice fluid to spill through and trap them both in suspended animation. Over 445 years later in 2455, Earth has become too polluted to support life and humanity has moved to a new planet called Earth Two. A field trip on a ship called the Grendel ''back to 'Earth One' - Led by Professor Brandon Lowe, who has six students with him, his intern, a group of soldiers and an android called KM-14 - lands at Crystal Lake and explores the facility. Recovering both Rowan and Jason from the site, they later revive Rowan and heal her abdomen injury using nanites. Jason, however, is left in the morgue after been pronounced dead. Lowe orders his intern Adrienne to dissect Jason's body while contacting his financial backer on the ''Solaris, due to believing Jason's body could be worth a substantial amount and which will help him overcome his large debts. Jason, however, is not dead and awakens before killing Adrienne - taking a blade-like surgical tool as a replacement for his machete before beginning another killing spree aboard the ship - including murdering all the soldiers one by one and later killing Lowe while retrieving his machete in the process. Jason's actions also result in the destruction of the Solaris and the Grendel becoming badly damaged. An attempt to escape with the Grendel's shuttle also fails. Running out of options, the group are given a lifeline when one of the students - Tsunaron - upgrades KM-14 with weapons and new combat skills. Battling Jason, KM-14 manages to outmatch him before blasting off his right arm. Kicking him into a nanite station, KM uses a rocket launcher to blast off his left leg, part of his ribcage and most of his head - seemingly killing him. With Jason apparently dealt with, the group send out a distress call, which is received by a patrol shuttle - before beginning to set explosive charges to separate the remaining pontoon from the main drive section. However, the nanite station KM-14 knocked Jason into begins to malfunction - causing it to bring Jason back to life as a more powerful cyborg. This time, KM-14 is outmatched as Jason simply punches her head off. One of the group, Waylander, sacrifices himself to blow the remaining pontoon, but Uber-Jason survives and is blown back onto the shuttle - punching a hole through the hull. A hard light simulation of Crystal lake is shown to distract Jason, with him attacking two people in their sleeping bags before seeing through the illusion. Brodski distracts him long enough for the others to escape. As the pontoon explodes, Uber Jason is propelled at high speed towards Rowan and the other survivors. However, Brodski intercepts him in mid flight and both of them plummet through Earth Two's atmosphere, incinerating them both. On board the patrol ship, Tsunaron promises KM-14 that he'll build her a new body. At a lake on Earth Two, two teenagers watch a 'falling star' while in the lake, Uber Jason's charred mask sinks into the water. The story continues in two different directions after the movie's events. The first was a five-novel series that first novelized the film before stating in the first sequel that part of Jason's body survived and regenerated into a new body before going on more bloody rampages. The second was a comic series that showed Uber Jason in fact survived his plummet through the atmosphere, been first found by a bio engineer called Kirsten who hopes to extract Jason's regenerative ability to save her loved ones but is unprepared for Jason's rage. In a sequel pair of comics, Uber Jason attacks a interstellar pleasure cruiser - only to come face-to-face with a clone of his original self made in the Grendel's malfunctioning nanite station - resulting in fight that Uber-Jason eventually wins. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Undeads Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1980 Category:American Characters Category:Immortal Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Commercial Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Derek Mears Category:Males Category:Needs Infobox Category:Variable Status Category:Human Variations Category:Family Guy Universe Category:The Simpsons Universe Category:Robot Chicken Universe Category:Paramount Universes Category:Warner Bros. Universes